ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Techno Blades
The Techno Blades are weapons the Ninja obtained at Borg Tower. They can "hack into systems," which allows ordinary machinery to transform into Ninja vehicles. Functionality When dormant, the Techno Blades lack their distinctive heads and much of their power, being too dull to effectively cut most objects. However, their true power is revealed when in the proximity of a hackable machine; the Blades grow in size, and their blades become sharper and begin glowing. It is then that the Techno Blades truly work as weapons and hacking devices. Appearances The Techno Blades first appeared in "The Surge," concealed in a statue that Cyrus Borg gave to the Ninja when they visited Borg Tower. When the statue was broken, the Ninja were able to grab the Techno Blades, put on their new suits, and use them to escape a mysterious enemy controlling the tower's security system against them. A replica of Cole's chained Techno Blade was created and wielded by a statue of Cryptor in the Ninjago Museum of History. Designs * Kai's Techno Blade is red and resembles a long axe. He used it to transform a jet into his Kai Fighter. * Cole's Techno Blade is green and resembles a flail or a whip. He used it to transform a Security Mech into his Earth Mech. * Zane's Techno Blade is blue (white in the TV series) and resembles a staff. He used it to transform a hover-copter into his Ninja-Copter and turn P.I.X.A.L. good again. * Jay's Techno Blade is yellow (blue in the TV series) and resembles a chainsaw blade. He used it to transform a Nindroid Tank into his Thunder Raider. * Cryptor's Techno Blade is neon green and resembles a flail with the Yin Blade's handle. He used it to try to kill Zane in order to take his place amongst the living. Appearances * 70720 Hover Hunter (Green) * 70721 Kai Fighter (Red) * 70723 Thunder Raider (Yellow) * 70724 NinjaCopter (Blue) * 70726 Destructoid (Blue) * 70727 X-1 Ninja Charger (Red) * 70728 Battle for Ninjago City (Blue and Yellow) * 70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos (Neon Green; Departed Blade) * 70588 Titanium Ninja Tumbler (Neon Green; Departed Blade) LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 3: Rebooted * 27. "The Surge" * 28. "The Art of the Silent Fist" * 29. "Blackout" * 31. "Enter the Digiverse" Season 10: March of the Oni * 95. "The Darkness Comes" (painting) * 98. "Endings" (painting) Trivia * The LEGO versions of Kai's Techno Blade and Elemental Blade have identical hilts. * Lloyd is the only Ninja who doesn't have a Techno Blade; according to the Hall of Villainy section on the Ninjago website, he claimed not to mind, but secretly wondered what he might have been able to create with one. * The Techno Blades disappear from the series after "Enter the Digiverse," possibly because they fulfilled their purpose in "defeating" the Digital Overlord. * Sinestro from LEGO Superheroes: DC Comics has a Techno Blade similar to Zane's in his minifigure form, except it is transparent yellow. * Cole's Techno Blade is the only one available in only one set; however, that set is 70720 Hover Hunter, which is the smallest set of the Rebooted wave, making it fairly cheap to get. * Although Cryptor's Techno Blade was made with the energy and spirit of one of the four originals, it's unknown which one was used to create it. ** It may be Cole's Blade, due to both blades appearing similar to each other. Gallery 51a5f812977737fc1055807298077171.jpg|The Ninja with all their Techno Blades KaiTechno.png|Kai with his Red Techno Blade. JayTechno.png|Jay with his Yellow Techno Blade. Img820x740 CharactersMain Cole.png|Cole with his Green Techno Blade. ZaneTechno.png|Zane with his White Techno Blade. image.png|Kai's Techno Blade Cgi blue techno blade.png|Jay's Techno Blade Cgi green techno blade .png|Cole Techno Blade Cgi ice techno blades.png|Zane's Techno Blade Departed Techno Blade.png|Cryptor's Departed Techno Blade. Alltechnoblades.jpg|All Techno Blades. MoS27TechnoBladesProtected.png MoS27ZaneActivatingTechnoBlade.png MoS27KaiActivatingTechnoBlade.png MoS27JayActivatingTechnoBlade.png MoS27ColeActivatingTechnoBlade.png MoS28ZaneWithTechnoBlades.png MoS28DeactiatedTechnoBlades.png Zane'stechnoblade.jpg|Zane's Techno Blade up close. Mos 28 Kai blade.jpeg|Kai using Techno Blade MoS28ColeFails.png MoS28ZaneLosesTechnoBlade.png Mos 29 jay blade.jpeg Mos31 jay techno blades .jpeg MoS 31 techno blades.jpeg pl:Technoostrza Category:2014 Category:Weapons Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Fire Category:Ninja Category:Objects Category:Kai's Weapons Category:Jay's Weapons Category:Cole's Weapons Category:Zane's Weapons Category:Ninja's weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Techno Blades Category:2014 Weapons Category:Rebooted Category:Day of the Departed Category:2016 Category:Technology Category:Collectible Items Category:Unknown Status Category:Artifacts Category:2016 Weapons Category:2019 Category:2019 Weapons Category:March of the Oni